


Sweet

by SketchGurlie



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchGurlie/pseuds/SketchGurlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Est.ablished Mike/Johnny.  After Halloween fluff/angst.  Set in the middle of s3 somewhere. Somewhat linked to my "Are We or Aren't We?" fanfic. An Au within an Au, I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

"Yo, close your eyes for a sec."

It was the first thing Mike heard before looking up to find Johnny standing in front of him, while he sat on his bed.

Earlier, Mike had been in the middle of reading a case file he was interested in going undercover in, when someone (Johnny), his part ninja boyfriend snuck in without Mike noticing.

"What are you-?"

"Just do it Mikey," Johnny groans, with a smile as he hovers one hand over Mike's eyes.

"Johnny…what you doin-"Mike almost laughs, complying by closing his eyes. He feels something slightly hard and small pressing against his lips.

"Chill out, I got you. No peeking…And open your mouth…slowly-"

Mike takes in whatever the thing is, and is instantly greeted by the taste of sugar. He crunches on the thing before licking his lips. Definitely some kind of candy. The taste seemed homemade-

"So-?" Johnny asks, as Mike slowly opens his eyes. He sees that Johnny looks nervous.

The taste of vanilla and sweetness continue to dilute Mike's tongue as he crunches the last bit softly.

"Really good."

"My mom usually sends them earlier-"

"She sends them  _here_?" Mike asks, knowing a hint of panic wavering in his tone. Johnny sucks his teeth before rolling his eyes in response.

"Nah. She doesn't even know I'm in the FBI. Don't you know me better than that?"

"Oh," Mike says in defeat. He didn't mean to jump to conclusions or make Johnny feel bad. "It was good. Does she make them from scratch?" HE didn't really know much about Johnny's mom. Only that she lived in the state, and was pretty strict on Johnny growing up.

"Something like that. And I'm glad you liked it," Johnny answers, smirking at Mike. Mike licks his lips again, still tasting sugar.

Johnny stares at Mike curiously. "You know what it was, right?"

"Was it… _Calavera_ ," Mike says slowly, after thinking for a second. "I read about them-and the Day of the Dead…when I had to learn Spanish."

"You could've asked me, you know. Back then," Johnny scolds gently. He moves forward to rest his lips on Mike's cheek, and then strokes it with his thumb. "I could've helped you with your lessons-"

"I was afraid you'd trick me into saying crazy things to Charlie in Spanish…again."

Johnny quickly laughs as he pulls Mike closer to himself. "Dude, you were afraid of me?"

"I didn't say that."

"Sure sounded like it. I was wondering why you avoided me for a while. Had me thinking you didn't like me-"

"I did like you-We were friends remember? Do you have any more of those-"

"Any more of what?" Johnny questions, lightly squinting at Mike.

"The Calavera- _por favor_ ," Mike answers. He smiles cheekily at the impressed grin Johnny gives him.

Johnny kisses him on the lips just before turning around to leave the room. He returns soon after, holding an opened brown box.

Johnny moves closer into Mike's space as Mike watches him curiously.

"I have a whole bunch. I wanted to give you some first-"

"Before everyone else?" Mike questions, taking Johnny by the wrist to pull him gently down next to him on the bed.

"Yeah," Johnny admits, looking bashful for a second. "They already had them before-since my mom sends them every year. I figured you probably never tried them, so-"

"Thanks," Mike says, smiling at him. He leans in, kissing Johnny slowly.

He's happy Johnny decided to share something like this with him. Although Mike knew Johnny, and everyone else for quite some time now, he still didn't know much about how they grew up. Just bits and pieces here and there.

Other things Mike had to make educated guesses on… such as Johnny being somewhat religious and afraid of heights, Charlie feeling guilty about her father in prison for some reason, Paige more than likely growing up getting everything she wanted in a literal mansion, Jakes being close to his mom but not speaking to his family for probably years and Briggs—

"Mikey," Johnny whines, nuzzling his nose against Mike's.

Mike holds Johnny's hand in place to better observe the treat resting between his fingers.

A small eyeless skull stares back at him. An elaborate design of green icing swirl around the crown of its head, which contrast greatly with the pale white canvas.

"Do you keep a few extras, after the holiday is over?"

"I keep a few laying around," Johnny says, licking the fingers of his other hand absentmindedly. Mike nods in understanding while watching Johnny. Johnny shrugs as he adds, "I don't really celebrate it all that much anymore, like when I was a kid. My brothers and I just wanted to go trick-or-tricking, but my mom wasn't having it."

Mike nods again in understanding. His mind flashes back to the times as a kid where he wasn't allowed to join the neighborhood kids trick-or-tricking if he didn't get his homework or the many school activities done...among other restrictions. Suddenly, a brief flash of both his parents screaming in his face came to view…followed by his face being shoved into his books… An occurrence which happened way too often if he became distracted.

Mike could count on one hand the amount of times he actually was allowed to enjoy the holiday, or any other exciting holiday, as a kid.

"Yeah, I know the feeling," Mike admits, leaning back into the bed. Johnny purses his lips before kissing Mike on the cheek and laying on his back next to Mike.

"Say 'ahh'," Johnny presses, holding the Calavera over Mike's nose.

Mike takes the tiny skull and pops it into his mouth.

Mike laughs, suddenly feeling very jittery. "Can I have another one?"

"I think you had enough," Johnny states after a moment, peering into Mike's face. His expression reads both slightly concerned yet amused at the same time, but Mike can't understand why until…

"Oh, sorry," Mike mutters, as he stalls his legs from bouncing up and down. He also realizes he's been smiling a bit too much, and giggling.

Too much sugar.

It was one of the only restrictions Mike could agree with his parents about.

Then again, the alternative of what he went through a few days ago… was much worse.

"You had like two. How are you hyper already?"

"Charlie gave me a bag of candy for Halloween-" Mike rambles. He remembers the other day Charlie strolling up to him with a V for Vendetta mask on and a large bag of sweets in tow. Then the warning, 'Don't eat this all at once Mikey'. "I was eating some while I was working and didn't realize-"

"I know. She gave me one too…And you  _finished_  it?!" Johnny exclaims, as his face scrunches up in surprise. He quickly deflates and shakes his head fondly. "I only have half a bag of mine left."

"Can I have some later?"

"Hell no.  _You_  need to sleep this off," Johnny orders. Mike smirks up at Johnny, part in gratitude and the other part in his sugar high. He sighs, almost relaxed just as Johnny hovers down to rest his head against Mike's chest.

"Sorry man," Johnny murmurs, after staying silent for almost two minutes. "I didn't mean to make you act all weird-"

"Johnny, you didn't do anything wrong," Mike relays, rubbing Johnny's back. "And besides, I'm already pretty weird. I didn't need your help in that department."

"You know I was joking when I said you were weird, right?"

"I know, Jose-"

"What happened to Joseph?" Johnny spurts out as a laugh. He narrows his eyebrows while looking up at Mike.

"Since when did you get so bossy?" Mike snorts good-naturedly. He's honestly a little surprised by Johnny's behavior right now, but at the same time…it was pretty cute. Especially the pout Johnny gives him immediately after.

"Whatever man," Johnny mock huffs, nuzzling against Mike's chest. One of his hands snake up to link with Mike's.

"Thank you," Mike suddenly says.

"Mhm, for what?" Johnny inquires, in a tone that tells Mike he's close to dreamland already.

"For being here with me," Mike conveys. He thinks back to his intervention and afterwards when Johnny watched over him. Even though it was just sweets he went overboard on, Mike wasn't sure how he'd behave around everyone else. Now that he knows, he'll be much more careful. He's glad Johnny was here for him. "And for the  _Calaveras_."

"No problem man," Johnny says, somewhat bashfully. "You feeling better?"

"I still feel a little, I dunno,"Mike shrugs. He pulls Johnny upwards so that they were face to face. "I could use more-"

"Don't say it," Johnny snickers, rolling his eyes as Mike kisses him, nearly soundlessly.

 

They spend the rest of their time sleeping the rest of the day away.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be continuing the next chapters of "Are we or Aren't we?" later. Thank you for reading this, I hope it was enjoyed.


End file.
